I won't let go
by CaptainMistakes
Summary: She wasn't fine, he knew it. She was pale and had lost a lot of weight. He always noticed every little thing about her. Why? Because, although he would never admit it, he was madly in love with her. And it was his duty to help her, save her. Slightly AU, take place after The Ex-Files.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Here's my new story. I was watching season two the other day when I realised that Chuck was acting like an asshole.. Since for me Chuck is the perfect guy, I decided to change that a little. I had this story running in my head for a while and now I decided it was time to share it with the world. Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

 _Help, I have done it again_

 _I have been here many times before_

 _Hurt, myself again today_

 _And the worst part is there's no one else to blame_

.

Since when did her minion had gain the right to do anything without her permission? And since when did Serena Van der Woodsen wanted to be the Queen of Constance? Of course, Serena had showed once more that anything Blair Waldorf did, she could do it even better. She was prettier, skinnier and loved by everyone. Every girl wanted to be her. Every guy wanted her. Who would want a girl like Blair when you have Serena by her side? No one. And that made B feel miserable.

In those past days, it was like everything was there to make Blair's life hard. Between the beginning of the lost of her throne at Constance and all the stuff with Lord Marcus, nothing was like it should be. It was like the whole world was going crazy. Blair couldn't help from blaming herself for all of it. And you know what they say, old habits die hard.

She wasn't proud of herself. She had been better for a good two years, except for that little accident on Thanksgiving last year.

All of it started a night about two weeks and a half ago. Blair was feeling so full after a hearty meal. She couldn't believe she had eat all those calories. Once she was in her bathroom getting ready to bed, she was looking at her reflection with disgust. She was feeling so fat. She took all the strength she had to try to stop, but it wasn't enough. Her pretty little finger were already down her throat. She throw up everything just to feel pretty enough to be liked.

Now two weeks and a half had past and it hadn't got any better. She ate less, throw up even more.

On this Monday morning, Blair was sitting in the living room reading her magazine when Dorota came in with yogurt and fruit. As she laid the little breakfast in front of Blair, B put down her magazine to look at her. "I am not hungry Dorota"

"I am worried about you Miss Blair. You look pale." the maid said looking at her with concern.

"You don't have to worry, I'm perfectly fine. Anyway, there's no time to eat or I'll be late at school." With those words, the brunette got up and make her way to the exit. She wasn't completely in front of the elevator that it open with a "ding". What a surprise when she saw Chuck Bass standing in front of her.

What was he doing here? He was surely the last person on earth she wanted to see. At this moment, she wanted to screamed at him, to tell him to go away, to say anything... but the words wouldn't get out of her throat.

Chuck knew with just a look that his presence had some effects on her. He loved being in control over her and those little games that life was to him. But, he was here for something very specific. "Hey, Waldorf. I..."

"What are you doing here Chuck?"

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"And I don't want to." She said, walking toward the elevator.

"I brought you those." He said handing a box of croissants. Her stomach growled at the view. "I know it's one of your favorite breakfast."

"That's really kind of you, but I'm not hungry."

"Blair." Chuck said, his voice colder that he wanted to. "I'm not stupid. And you need to eat something for breakfast."

"I'm perfectly fine Chuck." She said sharply. And with those words, she stepped into the elevator and didn't wait for him to go down, leaving him in the Waldorfs' loft with his box of croissants in his hands. She didn't need him any close to her right now.

Chuck was left staring blankly at the elevator. She wasn't fine, he knew it. She was pale and had lost a lot of weight. He always noticed every little thing about her. Whether it was her changing her hairstyle or wearing a new lipstick color, he always saw those change. Why? Because, although he would never admit it, he was madly in love with her. And it was his duty to help her, save her.

"Mister Chuck?" Dorota ask surprise to see the boy here. She gave him a questioning look.

"I was just coming to see Blair. I should just go now."

"Please, just take care of Miss Blair. She isn't well and she needs someone."

"Don't worry, I'll always be there for her." He has speak so quietly, like he was only speaking to himself.

.

At lunch, Blair was sitting at a table outside of Constance eating a salad. Well, she was more trying to get her minions attention than anything else. Of course, it was Serena that has all the attention with her new friendship with Poppy Lifton. That's when someone tap on Blair's shoulder.

"Are you Blair Wadorf?" He ask.

"Yes, it's me." Blair stared at him, trying to analyze him. By the box he had in his arms, she easily guessed he was a delivery guy. He gave her the box after he make her sign a receipt. "Thank you."

Who could have sent her something? And why?

At least, it has take the minion's attention on her and not on Serena anymore. She was now bombarded with questions. "Who send you this?", "What is this?", "Do you have a new boyfriend?", "What's in this box?"... and it goes on and on. She opened the box to find a card on the top. She read it, really curious.

« **I thought you have right to a little treat, so I took your favorite. I hope you'll enjoy them. - Chuck.** » She look in the box and saw a package of macaroons.

"That Bass-tard!" She hissed. Not wanting to hear any question or anything from anyone, she got up and almost ran into the school. She locked herself in the toilet, her box of macaroons still in her hands. Little did she know that she wasn't alone.

.

 _Ouch, I have lost myself again_

 _Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found_

 _Yeah, I think that I might break_

 _I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

 _\- Breathe Me, Sia_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm really touched that you guys like this story. I didn't know if I was going to keep publishing it, but since you seemed to like, I decided to continued the story. The next chapter may take a little more time to come since I have class and this weekend I will be busy. I'll do my best to post it as soon as possible.  
**

 **To the Guest that leave the review about Chuck, I didn't mean to offend anyone by saying this. I really didn't meant it to be some insulting thing about him or anything, he's one of my favorite character. Sorry if I offend you or anything. Just know it wasn't meant to be something offensive about him, just a** **ascertainment.  
**

 **Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _I wanna be a virgin pure_

 _A 21st century whore_

 _I want back my virginity_

 _So I can feel infinity_

 _I wanna drink until I ache_

 _I wanna make a big mistake_

 _I want blood, guts and angel cake_

 _I'm gonna puke it anyway_

 _._

On her side, Serena knew something was going on. She didn't know what, but she knew Chuck has something to do with it. The comment Blair had made when she opened that gift only prove that she was right.

"Chuck!" Serena yelled as soon as she saw him. "What did you do to Blair?"

"Hello to you too my dear sister." He said casually.

"You didn't answer my question."

"You want an answer, there it is. The only thing I did is to care about her, a thing you fail to do those past weeks." Chuck said as Serena began to feel guilty. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something else to do."

At this very moment, both of their phones rang. They knew what it meant; Gossip Girl.

 **«Spotted; B on a new diet. Seems like our favorite Queen B have found a new hobby; shoving her pretty little finger down her throat. Poor B, feeling a little fat on S side? Or wanting to impress some guy? Only time, or B herself, will tell us.»**

"Shit." Both Serena and Chuck said at the same time.

Before Serena had time to react, Chuck was already on his way to the Waldorfs. He knew Blair would go straight there as soon as she would saw the post. She was surely on her way by now.

 _._

"My life is ruined! All because of that Basshole!" Blair sobbed in her pillow. She had arrived at her house a couple of minutes later and she was a total mess. She had run to her room, quickly follow by Dorota. She was now crying like a little girl and could do nothing other than that.

"I'm going to make you a cup of tea Miss Blair." Dorota said.

A couple of minutes had passed when Blair heard someone at her door. She thought it was Dorota until she raised her head to see who was there. Serena and Chuck were standing at her door. Didn't he had what he wanted? Did he came here for another round? And why was Serena with him?

"Leave me alone!" Blair yelled throwing a pillow at them before going back to her initial position.

"B, are you okay?" Serena asked worry in her voice.

"Go. Away!"

"Blair..." Chuck tried.

"Shut up!" There she was, back on her feet and right in front of him. "It is all your fault! I knew you didn't love me, I easily guessed it, but I didn't knew you hated me that much!"

"I will leave you two alone..." Serena declared knowing none of them had heard her. "I'll be downstairs."

"Blair, you know I don't hate you!" He was shocked she was thinking of something like that. He was also kind of hurt.

"Why do you do this to me then? What did I do to deserve that?"

"You need help! And I'm trying to help you!"

"I certainly don't need _your_ help! All you're capable of is hurting people, hurting me! I don't need that! I don't need someone like you Chuck! I am fine with myself. You don't know anything about me anyway."

"You're wrong Blair, and you know it. I know you better than I know myself. And you are not fine. I see it. Please, let me help you!"

"Go fuck yourself Bass! You know nothing!" With that, she push him out of her room. Her back on her door, she let herself fall to the ground in tears. She didn't need him. All he wanted was probably play another of his game with her and she was tired of all of it. She didn't need him, or anyone else, she was fine. Or maybe not...

 _._

Going back downstairs, Chuck was heartbroken. He didn't like to see her, his sweet and pure Blair, like that.

"How did it go?" Serena asked.

"Not very well. She won't hear a thing."

"She needs help." She sighed.

"I know, and I want to help her."

"I can always help you, but I need to know one thing."

"What?" Chuck ask almost scare of what she wanted to know.

"Is this real or are you just playing with her?"

"This is real!" He seemed almost offended by what she was saying. "I want to help her. I _need_ to. I'm scared that something could happened and I can't lose her!" He almost heard the 'why' Serena was thinking. And he add almost instantly: "I love her too much for that..."

A gasp escape Serena's Bass admitting he lips. She was shocked, hell who wouldn't after hearing the great Chuck love someone. Somehow, she couldn't not believe him at this moment. He was sincere, she knew it.

 _._

When Blair woke up the next morning, she smelled a sweet and delicious odor coming from downstairs. It smelled so good. She almost for an instant felt hungry. But then, she came back to herself. She could have bet a certain Bass was behind that. Frustrated, Blair almost jump out of her bed. _What was his problem at that Basstard?_

As soon as she got downstairs, she didn't take time to check who was there and start yelling. "I knew you... _What_?" What a surprise when she saw it wasn't Chuck, but Serena standing there. On the table, there was waffle, pancake, croissant and tons of fruit.

"Good morning B!" Serena announced with a smile. "Taking breakfast with me?"

It was a trap. If she was going to say no, she knew Serena would force her whether to eat or go see a therapist. If she said yes, it was sure that beautiful breakfast would end up in the toilet or that Serena wouldn't let her approach a washroom alone all day. There was only one thing to do; faking something.

"I'm _so_ sorry S, but I have other place to do this morning." Yeah, sure. She could have found more credible.

"Come on. Breakfast at Tiffany's?"

"Sorry, but I _really_ gotta go. Love you." Blair moved fast to the elevator. She could hear Serena talking to her behind. She didn't care. She wasn't hungry... Well, maybe she was. Her stomach growling was telling a total other thing that what she was trying to convince herself.

Arriving in the hall, surprise, there was Chuck with what seemed like another box of food. She was tired of this little game. What was his goal in all of it? "You again?"

"As soon as you won't agree to eat or to see a therapist, I won't stop coming here." Chuck said, holding her a box of cupcakes.

"Why do you even care? Not a week ago, you, and Serena as well, acted like you didn't care about me. And now what? You show up trying to act like a superhero or I don't know what. Nothing change since the last week. So, why?" Blair exclaimed. As she was speaking, she start feeling dizzy, really dizzy. She got to hold on to something to be sure she'll stay steady.

"Blair?" He asked worried. "Are you alright?"

Before she could answer that she was fine or anything, everything went black for her.

 _._

 _Adolescence didn't make sense_

 _A little loss of innocence_

 _The ugly years of being a fool_

 _Ain't youth meant to be beautiful?_

 _\- Teen Idle, Marina and the Diamonds_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Yeah, I know I said I wasn't going to post this weekend, but hey inspiration was there!**

 **Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it. I'm really happy that I only get good reviews, It's good for morale.**

* * *

 _I wish that I could take you to the start_

 _I'd never let you fall and break your heart_

 _And if you wanna cry or fall apart,_

 _I'd be there to hold ya_

.

"Hey..." Serena said handing Chuck a cup of coffee. It has been a couple of hours since Blair had blackout and nobody had been able to see her. Chuck has been in the waiting room since she got administer here, waiting for her to wake up or a doctor to give them news with a blank expression.

Serena had pass most of the time going and coming between her house, the Waldorfs and the hospital not leaving her phone a second. She was super stressed by this situation. Eleanor was still in France, unreachable, so Chuck, Dorota and her were the only person close to Blair that had come there.

"Miss Waldorf's family?" a nurse said as she enter in the waiting room. Chuck and Serena got up, going to the nurse's side, since Dorota was at the Waldorfs getting some of Blair's things.

"How is she?" a worried Chuck asked.

"Not really well. She hadn't woken up yet. Her health condition is critical. We have to consult you to know where we should send her as soon as she woke up. We recommend you the Ostroff Center. They're true professional, none of this will be heard outside of there." the nurse explained.

"No, thank you, but Blair will go back to her house as soon as she will be stable." Chuck interrupted with all his calm.

"Sir, this is not how it works. Miss Waldorf could be in danger if she isn't taken care of in a special place. If she keep it this way, she won't survive. She needs to eat enough nutriment and consult a therapist. A special center is where she has to go."

"I refuse to!" Chuck yelled. Just the thought of Blair shut in a psychiatric center was unbearable to him. Those were for crazy people, not her. It was just a moment of weakness and as from now he would be there to help her. "Do you know who I am? If I say that Blair will go back home, she will! We'll hire a therapist at her home, I don't care. But she won't go to the Ostroff Center or any other place like that."

"Chuck, please." Serena said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "This isn't the time to make a scene."

"I'm sorry sir, but we can send her there ourselves if you don't want to cooperate. She needs to be in a calm environment and follow closely by a therapist."

"I'm _Chuck Bass_!"

"That doesn't change anything I said."

"Come on Chuck, we're going to call Dorota." Serena told him while gently pushing him back to the waiting room. "Calm down, okay? Everything will end up being alright."

"I don't want her to go there." He was a mess right now. "She doesn't belong there." His voice was just a whisper. He was broken inside. "She just need people to be there for her. I'll be there, always!"

Serena's heart broke when she saw the look on his face. He looked sad, broken, hopeless. That's exactly when she realised that he wasn't faking, he was really, completely, hopelessly in love with Bair. "I may have a idea, but we need to talk about it with Dorota."

.

It was three in the morning when Blair opened her eyes. She had been unconscious for a good nineteen hours and obviously felt confused. _Where was she and what was she doing there?_ Before she could do or say anything, a nurse came in the room. "Miss Waldorf! It's so good to know you're awake." the nurse exclaimed. "I'll bring a doctor."

She was already gone before Blair could say anything. That's when she realize. She was in an hospital. _Why?_

"Hello Miss Waldorf. I am the doctor Parker. How are you feeling?"

"Confused, tired, dizzy. What happened?" Blair said weakly.

"You lost consciousness because of a lack of food this past days." Doctor Parker said. Blair started feeling bad. How could she have gone back to her hold habits. After more than two years, there she was going back to the person she was then. "I'm going to check up if you have any other problem. You shouldn't be able to leave until at least tomorrow at noon, but it can still change." _Tomorrow at noon?_

.

"Sir." a nurse said, shaking Chuck's awake. "Miss Waldorf is awake, you can see her." Even though it was the middle of the night, Chuck was still there. He had send Serena and Dorota at their respective home sometime around midnight claiming they both needed some sleep.

A couple of hours ago, Serena had explained to Dorota her idea. Instead of making Blair go to a psychiatric center, they would make her go on some vacation in the Hamptons. Of course, a therapist would always be at her disposition and would come every day. Also, Chuck and Serena would be living there too and Dorota would come every other day to make sure everything is in order. The plan was made and everything was alright with the hospital staff.

"Thank you." Chuck said. He followed the nurse to Blair's room. He was nervous. He couldn't even have said why he was. Maybe was this just because that was going to be the first time he will saw her this weak and troubled. His hands were trembling as he reach for the door the nurse has show him.

The Blair he saw laying on this bed, connected to machines, frail like never before, wasn't the Blair he had knew all these years. She looked devastated, sad, broken. "Chuck?" she said when she saw him standing by the door. Her voice wasn't strong and determinate as she used to be, but soft and a little broken.

"Hey" he said almost in a whisper, coming closer to her. "You scare me."

"I'm so sorry." she said as tears start streaming down her face. Chuck had a moment of hesitation before taking her in his arms. He let her cry in his shoulder as he rubbed her back. She was holding on to him for her dear life.

"It's okay Blair. Everything will be alright." he whispered in her ear. "We'll fix this together. I'm here for you now. I won't let you go."

.

 _Oh, I would carry you over fire and water for your love_

 _And I will hold you closer, hope your heart is strong enough_

 _When the night is coming down on you_

 _We will find a way through the dark_

 _\- Through the Dark, One Direction_


	4. Author Note

**Hi guys! Sorry this is not a chapter.**

 **I'm really sorry I didn't post in a long time. College is harder than I thought it would have been. I had to study so many things at the same time, it was crazy. I seriously didn't have time to write lately because of all those exam. I hope you all forgive me for this lack of chapter lately. I'm not giving up on this story, I have too many ideas for that.**

 **I promise you to come back with a chapter (or maybe two, who knows) for the Limoversary and maybe before that if I have time. So, stick around, you don't want to miss this!**

 **All the love. XOXO**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Happy Limoversary! I'm back as promise with this new chapter today. I know the chapter isn't really long. And there's a little jump in time, cause to the fact I was completely stuck there in the story. Anyway, I'll soon post another chapter and that I promise you. It will probably take a week or two but no longer than that. I promise. With this pause, I forgot how much I love writing fanfiction and especially my Chair story. I won't let this story down. Anyway, I hope you're all going to love the chapter! xoxo**

* * *

 _So look at me in the eye_

Is anyone there at all

Is anyone there at all

 _Cause I'm not leaving_

.

One week had past since that time at the hospital. Everyday was the same for Blair. She woke up, ate breakfast (while being watched very carefully by either Serena or Chuck), spent the morning in her bed, ate lunch in the same ambience as the morning, saw her therapist, ate dinner and spend the rest of the night in her room. She was just the shadow of herself at this state. She was tired of living the same everyday, but she knew it was all her fault.

"Blair, are you listening to me?" asked Serena as they were taking lunch both of them.

"Hu-huh"

"Do you really think I believe you?" Serena said with a laugh. "Anyway, I was saying we should go shopping. It'll be fun right? Just like the old times, when we came here the summer."

"I don't know S. I don't feel like it." Blair said.

"Come on B. You don't need to shut yourself from the whole word. Some fresh air could just do you good," the blonde said, worried about her best friend.

"Maybe another day, but not today." With those words, Blair got up from the table and walk to her room.

.

"I don't know what to do anymore Chuck." Serena said as they were talking later that day. "It's like I'm losing my best friend. She shutting herself down. She even refuse to go shopping. Even those past years, she never was like that."

"What do you want me to say? We can't force her to do anything. If she needs time, we should just give her that." Chuck sighed, annoyed by Serena and her urge to push Blair.

"I know," she said. "I just want her to be okay,to be herself again."

"You know that's what I want to. Everything I do is for her own good."

"I know."

"You seem to forget that. Now, excuse me while I take this call," he sighed as his phone rang in his pocket.

.

A knock on her door woke Blair up that night. "A minute, I'm coming." She putted on her silky robe to answer at her door. What a surprise when she saw Chuck in her doorstep at this hour. _He was probably just coming back from a party and was drunk_ , she thought. But, no, he didn't smell like alcohol. Well, not more than his usual state. And it was just a little before midnight. "Hey."

"Hey," he said with his legendary smile on his lips. "Did I wake you up? I'm sorry."

"It's not a problem. What happened?"

"Your mother just call. She will be here tomorrow for dinner." The smile on Blair's lips disappeared in an instant. Was it really necessary from her mother to come here? Couldn't she just wait until Blair was better and go back home? She was already nervous just at the thought of her mom coming here. "Is everything alright Blair? You're shaking."

"I'm fine," she said not louder than a whisper. "I'll just go back to sleep." With those words, she started to close the door, but was stopped by Chuck's foot.

"I'm not leaving you right now Blair. I told you, I'm here for you," he said.

She wasn't even sure why she was panicking that much at this moment. Maybe it was just the fact that someone other than her therapist, Dorota or her friends was going to see her like this. She was weak, broken. _Stupid bulimia._ What would her mother think or said? she was, by far, the most judging person in her life. Before Blair even had the time to realize what she was doing, she took refuge in Chuck's arms.

"I'm sorry I always push you out." Blair said in a whisper. "I feel like that's all I have been doing lately, saying sorry, but I really am. These past week, I shut myself in my room almost all the time. I know I shouldn't have done that. You've been doing all of this for me, so that I don't go in a center or something. I appreciate that even if I don't show it. I think I just shut myself in so you wouldn't think less of me. See me the way I see myself. I don't know. I just… I don't want to lose you Chuck."

"That will never happen Blair," he said as he backed off a little bit to look at her right in the eyes. "And I will never, ever think less of you. Even if you don't seem to see it, you're beautiful. You are one of the most beautiful person I know." The sexual tension was palpable between them right now. Her breath was short. His eyes were black with desire. "You know I never fail at showing you how much you are beautiful."

"Then show me…" she whispered just before both of their lips got sealed together in a passionate kiss.

He would have wanted to tell her he love her, but it was like the words wouldn't come out of his mouth. So, he just show her what he was feeling.

.

They loved each other in their own way that night. Their body fitted perfectly together as always. None of them was able to say the three little words, but they loved each other.

"Please, don't leave me" Blair said as she was slowly falling asleep.

"Never" he promised.

That night, he holded her close, closer than ever before. Like he was scared that she would slip away. Like he wanted to make sure she wasn't going to fall into pieces.

That night, he didn't sleep at all. He just hold her in his arms, listening to her steady breathing, spending every second he could holding to her.

.

 _You say you wanna, but do you wanna run away?_

 _Your great escape, oh yeah_

 _Where you going? Always running_

 _Find a way to call it quits again_

 _\- The Girl Who Cried Wolf, 5 Second of Summer_


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone!** **I feel like this chapter is boring and doesn't make sense at most of the part of it. Just, don't judge or hate me for that, haha. I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. xoxo**

* * *

 _And all I can taste is this moment_

 _And all I can breathe is your life_

 _When sooner or later it's over_

 _I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

.

It was about eleven in the morning when Blair slowly woke up. The smile on her lips only got bigger as she realized that Chuck's arms were still around her waist. With no doubt, this was the best moment she had here in the past week. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but Chuck was the only one who could play with her emotion like this. In a word, an action, he could make her feel sad and miserable, but also happier as ever. That morning was a happy moment.

"Good morning beautiful." Chuck murmured in her ear. She didn't say a word, didn't make a sound. She just didn't want to move, to show she was awake, to come back into the real world. "I know you're awake Blair."

"Shh.. Can we just pretend we are still sleeping?" she whispered. "I don't want to move."

"Believe me, I don't want either," he said with a playful smile. "But we both know we have to get up."

She groaned but got up anyway knowing he was right. It was time to face reality.

.

About half an hour later, Blair was showered, dressed and ready to take lunch downstairs. Serena almost jumped of surprise when she saw B coming with the most joyful expression she saw on her those past weeks.

"Good morning S!" she exclaimed happily.

"Good morning. You seemed happy this morning."

"Maybe because I am," she said with a little laugh.

"Okay, should I be worried right now?" Serena laughed. "What happened last night? You were kinda down when I last saw you."

"Well…"

Fortunately, the moment was interrupted by Chuck arriving in the room. He greeted Serena with a 'good morning' and, as he took place on Blair's side, slided his hand down Blair's back. This is when Serena realized what was happening. She was feeling a mix of disgust, happiness and discourage. And suddenly, it was like she wasn't there anymore.

"I have to go. I have something really important to do today." Chuck said looking only at Blair.

"You'll be back for dinner, right?" she asked starting to panic inside.

"Of course, don't worry about that. If there's anything, you call me, okay?"

"Okay. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"I know," he said with a smile. She was getting stronger and that made him one of the happiest man alive. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

And with a kiss on her cheek, he left, leaving her alone with Serena who was giving her a knowing smile. "So, you and Chuck?"

"It's not like it's the first time, you know."

"I know, it's just… I thought you wanted something more serious and not just sex."

"To be honest, I don't know S," she sighed. "Maybe I'm just making film, but it felt serious. More serious than ever."

"Oh please, don't give me details on your sex life with Chuck." Serena laughed, soon followed by Blair. "But seriously, as long as you are happy, everything is alright."

"Believe it or not, Chuck makes me happy." Blair smiled.

"Oh, I see that! And that's what matters." And with that she hugged her best friend. "So, are we taking lunch?"

"Sure!"

Both girls took their lunch while laughing, talking, sharing stories. Serena couldn't be more happy. It was exactly what she wanted and had wish for; she got her best friend back. Their moment only got interrupt when Blair's therapist arrived.

"You seem better today Miss Waldorf," her therapist, Dr Watson, said as he enter and saw Blair.

"I wouldn't say better, but I think I'm getting to that..."

.

"Mr Bass?" the receptionist called. "Follow me." Chuck followed her as she walked from a hallway to another until she reach a little room. A woman in her mid-forty was sit behind a big desk.

"Hello Mr Bass, I'm Dr Donovan. I'm the psychiatrist taking care of Miss Waldorf's case," she introduced herself as he entered in the room. "Thank you for coming. I wanted to meet with you and the other person close to Miss Waldorf to know how she is doing."

"She seems better. Better than she was in those past weeks." Chuck said looking a bit lost in his mind. "She's far from that Blair she use to be, but she's better."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Blair isn't someone who love to show her weakness. She shows that she's stronger than everyone, even if she's not. It's rare that you see her being insecure or unsure in front of someone. She knows what she wants and how to get it. She is wonderfully powerful. Yes, she had some issues lately, but I know she'll soon be alright again. No matter what, she is still the same Blair Waldorf that I admire. No matter what I say or do, she doesn't need help. She just need someone to let her know she can, to remind her she is still the same girl."

.

It was around seven that night when Dorota saw Eleanor's car parked in front of the little house in the Hamptons. Dorota had made a beautiful dinner, knowing that Miss Eleanor visit was something very important for Miss Blair. Blair's health was the most important thing for the maid and everyone in this house.

"Miss Blair, just to tell you," the maid said to the brunette who was giggling at something her friends had said. "Miss Eleanor has arrived."

"Oh, okay. Please, go let her in Dorota." Blair loosed part of her beautiful smile, at the thought of her mother and Chuck didn't miss it. He took Blair's hand to take her attention.

"Hey, everything will be fine. I have faith in you." He said quietly, only for her. "Don't forget, you're beautiful." And with those words her smile was back on her lips. That was all she needed to feel better.

"Blair!" Eleanor exclaimed as she entered in the living room. She looked at her in every angle like she was searching for flaws. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, mother." Blair said a little embarrassed by her mother's attention.

"If you're better, that's what matters." The moment was really awkward. Eleanor sounded like she was scared to say something wrong. Like with only one wrong word she could make her daughter go back to the state she was a week ago. She wasn't completely wrong, but Blair wasn't alone and she was stronger than ever. "So, are we taking that dinner?"

"Sure Miss Eleanor!" Dorota exclaimed as she hurry to the kitchen. Blair felt like this evening was going to be a long one.

.

 _And I don't want the world to see me_

 _'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

 _When everything's made to be broken_

 _I just want you to know who I am_

 _\- Iris, Goo Goo Dolls_


End file.
